The present application is claims priority of Chinese patent application Serial No. 200510086455.0, filed Sep. 22, 2005, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ray inspection system for making safety inspection of articles, such as a liquid articles, by using rays, more particularly, to a ray beam guiding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional ray inspection systems, X-rays are generated by using an X-ray tube. When electrons strike onto a tungsten target at an accelerative speed under a high voltage between the anode and cathode of the X-ray tube, X-rays are generated.
Generally, an X-ray beam is emitted from a focal spot and in the form of conic shape. The profile (e.g. size and/or shape) of the X-ray beam should be limited to different forms according to its different applications. In the prior art, the profile or contour of the X-ray beam is limited by using a collimator for changing the X-ray beam into a line shape, a collimator for changing the X-ray beam into a rectangular shape, or combinations thereof.
The conventional ray beam guiding apparatus for limiting the X-ray beam to a substantial fan shape can neither change accurately width of the ray beam and nor adjust conveniently centering of the ray beam. Therefore, the X-rays tend to be deflected and scattered, so that the inspection quality is deteriorated and the thickness of the ray shielding layer inside the guiding apparatus is needed to be increased.